


A Secret Marriage

by GraySonOfGotham



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, POV Outsider, Secret Relationship, crack and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham
Summary: Jackson is just another employee at Wayne Enterprises' Gotham office.He, like everyone else in Gotham, hears about Bruce Wayne's recent marriage to a lady who wishes to remain anonymous.However, Jackson seems to be the only one who hears the increasing flirtatiousness between Wayne and the reporter from Metropolis, Kent.





	A Secret Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> 中文翻译: [A Secret Marriage 秘而不宣](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474799) by [c4rdinal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4rdinal/pseuds/c4rdinal)

_“Well, there we have it, Gotham City. Our very own prince, Bruce Wayne, the Gotham Times’ Most Eligible Bachelor eight years in a row, is finally married! Surprisingly, his wedding was_ not _a huge public event. The notorious playboy had a quiet, small ceremony on the grounds of his family’s estate last Sunday. However, the question still remains: who is the lucky lady who finally tamed the wild heart of our Brucie Wayne?”_

_BRUCE WAYNE’S NEW SPOUSE WISHES TO ‘REMAIN ANONYMOUS’_

_WHO IS BRUCE WAYNE’S WIFE?? SHY OR SHAMED?_

_BUZZFEED NEWS: 18 OF BRUCE WAYNE’S EXES THAT COULD BE HIS NEW WIFE_

~

Jackson Miller had worked at Wayne Enterprises’ main office in Gotham for eight months, two weeks, four days, and two hours when Bruce Wayne breezed into his floor on the Monday morning after he returned from his honeymoon.

Almost immediately, there was an increase in chatter as everyone congratulated the newly married CEO, and Jackson watched as Wayne accepted all the compliments with a blinding smile.

“Congratulations, Mr. Wayne!”

“Why, thank you!”

“Who’s the lucky lady, Mr. Wayne?”

“Haha, that’s for me to know, Cindy.”

“Woohoo! Finally settled down, huh? Where did you go for the honeymoon?”

“Oh, we went Arctic diving last week. It was quite the adventure, though a bit chilly.”

“Oh, a daring one, she is? Lucky man, you are, Mr. Wayne.”

“I know I am. And I wouldn’t have anyone else.”

“Can I see your ring, Mr. Wayne? Ooh, that’s _pretty_. Is it white gold?”

“Platinum, actually.”

“Um, Mr. Wayne.”

Wayne turned, a brilliant smile on his face only to be met with the very unamused expression of his new secretary, _sorry_ \- his new “liaison” from the _Daily Planet_. He had requested their best to come over and cover the new renovations being done at his Gotham office and write promotional pieces on WE’s new projects.

Jackson believed it was just another supposed “power move” done by Wayne and his board of executives.

“Ah! Kent! How’s the writing coming along? Is that piece finished?”

“I was gone on Thursday and Friday. Family emergency, Mr. Wayne.”

Wayne made a big deal of slapping his forehead. “Oh, _right_! Well, you can have another couple days to get those done.” Wayne gave Kent a wink. “I’m not as harsh as your other boss, right?”

“Sure, Mr. Wayne.”

Wayne beamed and threw an arm around Kent’s broad shoulders. Kent jumped and hunched a bit, looking nervous with Wayne’s attention on him. Wayne did not seem to notice, and Jackson rolled his eyes. Wayne never seemed to notice anything.

“Aw, that’s sweet, Kent,” Wayne said. “Look, since you had that emergency, why don’t you join me for lunch today? I’ll give you a few quotes for your piece.”

“Oh, um, okay, I guess.”

Wayne slapped Kent on the chest and laughed. “No need to look so nervous, Kent.” He raised his hand and wiggled his fingers. “I’m married now, remember?”

“Right.” Kent swallowed hard. “Congratulations, Mr. Wayne.”

Wayne stepped back. “Alright. I won’t keep you any longer, Kent.”

Kent nodded and turned around awkwardly. He brushed past Wayne, who slapped him on the ass. When Kent’s face heated up once more, Wayne just laughed.

Jackson looked away in disgust. Despite being a married man now, Wayne was still the same: flirty glances, inappropriate touches, suggestive words.

Kent got into the elevator. The poor man was so embarrassed he completely forgot what he came to talk to Wayne about in the first place. Jackson felt bad for that man, though he suspected if Kent were a woman, he would suffer worse.

~

Jackson ran into Kent in the printing room a couple days later.

“Hey, Kent, right?”

The man glanced up and pushed up his glasses. “Uh, yeah, yeah,” he said. “And you’re… Jackie, am I right?”

Jackson frowned. “I’m sorry?”

“Oh, god, is it not?” Kent asked. “I’m so sorry, B- Mr. Wayne just calls you Jackie, and I thought-”

“Wayne calls me _Jackie_?”

“Er…”

Jackson scoffed. “Whatever. I just wanted to say I feel bad for you, man. Having to work so closely with Wayne all day.” He winced silently. “Must be tough.”

“I mean, he’s not- he’s not that bad,” Kent said quietly. “Sure he’s a bit… extravagant and… loud, but-”

“No, I meant the harassment.”

“H-Harassment?” Kent stammered. “Oh, I don’t think-”

“That man slapped your ass the other day, Kent!”

“It’s just... what he does,” Kent said. His ears started growing red. “I don’t think he does it consciously.”

Jackson made a disgusted sound. “You should really let authorities know. Sue him or something. He’s _married_ , you know? Don’t you think it’s… suspicious? Man, I feel bad for his wife.”

Kent made a weird noise.

“You alright, man?” Jackson asked.

“Yeah- yeah, I’m fine,” Kent choked out. “Sorry, Jackie- Jackson, I just remembered I left my oven on.”

Jackson watched as Kent ran out. He sighed heavily. “Poor man,” he muttered.

He glanced at the printer. There was a phone on top. Jackson grabbed it and turned it on. It was Kent’s phone.

The lock screen was of two dogs. A large white Labrador and a black Great Dane curled up in front of a fire together. In the foreground was a red checkered blanket with the unmistakable shape of two pairs of legs curled up together.

And two hands, clasped together. Jackson squinted at the screen harder. He was almost certain they were both men’s hands. Huh, he did not know Kent swung that way. Well, it would kind of explain why he seemed so nervous around Wayne’s flirting.

Jackson left the printing room, searching the empty hall, wondering which way Kent ran off to.

Five minutes later, after searching several floors and still not finding Kent, Jackson decided just to hand it to Wayne’s actual secretary, who saw more of Kent than Jackson did.

However, just Jackson’s luck, she was out that day.

“Oh, Jackie!”

Jackson gritted his teeth and turned. “Yes, Mr. Wayne?”

“What are you doing up here?” Wayne asked, walking towards him, his hands shoved in his pockets. He had a smile that seemed like he knew something Jackson did not. It annoyed him.

“Just looking for Kent, sir.”

“Oh, I think he left for the day,” Wayne said.

Jackson frowned. It had only been a little more than five minutes since Kent disappeared, so he had no idea how Wayne already found out. Especially since Kent’s phone was in Jackson’s hand.

“Oh, he just left his phone here,” Jackson said.

Wayne smiled wider. “Oh, I’ll get that to him,” he said.

Jackson stared at Wayne’s outstretched hand. He slowly handed the phone over. “Right. Okay, thanks, Mr. Wayne.”

Wayne turned the phone on. He looked at the lock screen and chuckled. Then, he tucked the phone into his pocket. “Thank you, Jackie.”

Jackson left quickly, but he could not resist throwing Wayne’s back a glare.

~

“Your tie looks _amazing_ on you.”

Jackson froze before turning the corner. A shiver ran up his spine. That voice. It was _Wayne’s_ voice.

“Bruce, seriously- stop, not- not-”

 _Fuck_ , and that was Kent’s voice.

Jackson pressed up against the wall, barely daring to breathe. There was some shuffling and a heavy thump against the wall.

“Mm, then you shouldn’t have worn that today, Clark. Just _look_ at you. Good enough to eat,” Wayne said, laughing darkly.

Jackson’s hands curled into fists. This was bad, really, really bad. Wayne had a _wife_ , and he was also having an _affair_ with Kent? Was that the reason Kent came over to “cover” the renovations? So Wayne could have easier access without his spouse being suspicious of him?

Jackson felt sick.

“Bruce…” Kent’s voice was breathy and high.

“Shh… not so loud,” Wayne growled in a low voice. “Unless of course, you _want_ someone to find us. Oh, you _do_ , don’t you?”

Jackson left after that. He told his manager he was not feeling well, and he went home.

~

Jackson did not come to work the next day. He stayed home, drinking out his liquor cabinet, and watching porn all day. In other words, he did everything he can to erase what he had heard, but it would not go away.

He knew Bruce Wayne flirted. He knew Bruce Wayne had little care for social norms. But he thought Bruce Wayne at least had the decency _not_ to cheat on his wife three weeks after the damned wedding!

It disgusted Jackson. Jackson was, by no means, the most morally upstanding man, but he knew that if he had a wife of his own, he would cherish her until the end of time. Whoever Wayne’s wife was, she deserved so much better.

It was then that Jackson sat down, mid-afternoon, hungover and angry, to write his two-week’s notice.

~

Two days later after Jackson returned to work and turned in his two weeks’ notice to his manager, he got an invitation to the top floor, the CEO’s office. Jackson had no idea what Wayne wanted with him, but he trudged up there anyway.

“Come in,” Wayne’s voice called through the thick doors after Jackson knocked.

Jackson entered. “You wanted to see me, sir?”

Wayne kicked his feet off the desk and grinned. “Ah, yes! Jackie, sit, sit.” He gestured to Jackson to sit in one of the seats in front of his large mahogany desk.

Jackson sat down, clasping his hands in his lap, and tried not to give Wayne repulsed looks. He pressed his lips together tightly and stared at the Newton’s cradle on Wayne’s desk instead.

“So, I heard you were leaving us,” Wayne said. “So soon after you arrived as well. If I recall, you were quite desperate for this job.”

Jackson grunted. He did not know how Wayne knew all this about him, but these days, Wayne just kept surprising him. “I’ve decided to go on a different path.”

“Oh? What might that be?” Wayne asked.

Jackson just shrugged.

Wayne laughed. “Oh, c’mon, Jackie. I’m not doing this to make fun of you. I’m genuinely curious. You can tell me.”

Jackson just grunted. “I haven’t figured that out yet. I just want to do something else.”

“Well, you do know that if you decide your little… endeavor does not work out, this job won’t be waiting for you.”

“I’m aware of that, sir,” Jackson said.

“Well, I suppose that cannot be helped. It will be a pity to lose you, Jackie.”

“Jackson.”

“Sorry?” Wayne asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Jackson. My name is not _Jackie_.”

Wayne blinked a couple times, then only smiled wider. “Of course, my bad. _Jackson_. You want to stay for lunch? I ordered for two, but alas, my usual lunch buddy bailed out on me today.”

“Who’s your usual lunch buddy?” Jackson asked, a sick churning in his stomach. He felt that he already knew the answer.

“Mr. Kent, of course.”

Jackson scoffed without thinking. Then, he snapped his mouth shut and froze.

“…I’m sorry? Is there something wrong?”

Jackson gritted his teeth and glared down at his lap. He wanted to yell at Wayne so badly. “It’s… nothing, sir. I apologize.”

“No, no, I want to hear what you were thinking,” Wayne said, his voice changing tones now. It was still light and seemingly carefree, but there was a hint of coolness underneath it.

“It was really nothing, Mr. Wayne, I had to clear my throat.”

“Jackson…”

Jackson took a deep breath. What was the worst that could happen? At least he would not live the rest of his life carrying around Wayne’s dirty secret like a guilty cloud over his head.

“I know you’ve been cheating on your wife,” he blurted out.

Wayne was silent for an entire five seconds. “I’m _sorry_?” he asked. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

Jackson snapped his head up, his fury growing. “Don’t play dumb! I heard you in the hallway with- with Clark Kent!”

Wayne stared at Jackson, then cocked his head to the side slowly, staring Jackson down. There were no emotions on his face that betrayed what he was thinking.

Then, Wayne smiled softly and laughed. “Is this what this is about?”

“What?” Jackson snarled.

“You’ve been extremely uncomfortable since you sat down. You think I’ve been cheating on my spouse with Kent?”

“Yes.”

Wayne smirked. “Jackson, you’re a good man. Honorable, morally upstanding?”

Jackson gritted his teeth. He had no idea where Wayne was going with this.

Wayne just sighed heavily. “Well, I suppose he wouldn’t want me to, but I think Clark would understand.” Wayne beamed at Jackson. “Just so you know, if you try to sell what I’m telling you to any newspapers, one, they probably won’t believe you, and two, I will ruin your career forever,” he said cheerfully.

Wayne clasped his hands together. “Now, let me tell you the truth about Clark Kent.”

Jackson had to refrain from slamming his hand down on the desk. “I don’t want to know about what you and him get up to, and I don’t care about you justifying yourself! It’s wrong, and you know it!”

He stood up to go. He wrenched the door open, only to run straight into someone else. Jackson stumbled backwards and glared at the offending party. It was Kent, speak of the devil.

Kent’s eyes widened as he looked from Jackson to Wayne. “Er, sorry, was I interrupting something?”

“Ah, perfect timing, Clark. Come here a moment. Jackson, please close the door and sit down again.”

Jackson had no choice but to steel himself and sit back down with a heavy _thump_.

“What’s going on…?” Kent asked, sounding suspicious.

Wayne smiled and ignored Kent’s question. “Did you find them?” Kent held up a ring of keys in response. “Was it on my chair? I told you it was on my chair. And you brought my lunch as well?”

Kent rolled his eyes and dropped a bag on Wayne’s desk, tossing him the keys as well. Wayne pushed the bag towards Jackson. He glared at it and made no move to reach for any food.

“So, Clark, we have ourselves a detective here,” Wayne said, almost amused. “Mr. Jackson thinks he’s got us all figured out.”

Kent turned and blinked at Jackson. “Huh? What are you talking about?” He asked Wayne. He was not the stuttering mess he usually was around others.

“I heard you guys getting handsy in the hall,” Jackson spat.

Kent’s eyes went wide behind his glasses, then he went red. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry I told him it was a bad idea but he wasn’t listening and I’m so sorry you had to walk in on that!”

Wayne laughed. “That’s not even the greatest part. Clark, he thinks I’m cheating on my spouse with you.”

Kent stopped his blabbering, his mouth open for a couple seconds, then he closed it. “Oh,” he said.

“Oh, _what_?” Jackson asked. “You can’t be okay with that too?!”

Kent suddenly burst out laughing. “Oh, Jackson, you’re misunderstanding. I don’t- I don’t agree with cheating. _At all_ , trust me, but…” he snorted.

“ _What?_ ” Jackson asked again.

Wayne held up the hand with his wedding band. “Jackson,” he said almost kindly. “Clark and I are married.”

It did not sink in for a couple seconds. Then, it did. And Jackson was flabbergasted. “You and him- wait, but- I thought-”

“We wanted to keep it out of the papers, so Clark can go about doing his job without drawing unnecessary attention to himself,” Wayne explained. “But I had him transferred here just to annoy him.”

A silence filled the office. Both Kent and Wayne stared at Jackson expectantly. Jackson was at a loss for words.

“I think you broke him,” Kent whispered.

“God, I hope not,” Wayne whispered back. “That would be a pain to explain to authorities.”

Jackson was counting down the days until he was free from Wayne Enterprises and its crazy CEO and the said crazy CEO’s equally crazy spouse.


End file.
